


soup

by buckymcboingboing



Series: The Boyz [3]
Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Caring!Juyeon, Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae is Whipped, Lee Juyeon (The Boyz) is Whipped, M/M, Mentioned Jacob Bae, Mentioned Lee Sangyeon, Mentioned Son Youngjae | Eric, Sick!Hyunjae, Sickfic, have some soup, i just needed some soft jujae ya know, im sorry it's kinda an un-beta'd mess, its been a rough year already, kinda!tsundere hyunjae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:42:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28867182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckymcboingboing/pseuds/buckymcboingboing
Summary: Synopsis/Plot:Jujae/Jumil oneshot. Fluffy hurt/comfort. Canonverse. Almost reverse!A Strawberry Blush.Why:Moonystars_tarin, your comment made my day!! I hope you like this!Fun Fact(s):I just recalled how my favorite characters in literature are usually whumped, sacrificial leaders, lol. Of course, I'd write something like this. Listen to warm comments and love yourselves, beautiful Deobis! And, I'm willing to bet you can see that smile in the first scene. ;) I hope you like!-A
Relationships: Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae/Lee Juyeon
Series: The Boyz [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1103931
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	soup

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moonystars_tarin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonystars_tarin/gifts).



> soup  
> : jujae / jumil oneshot  
> a.d.h.

"Hyung, we did it. We really did?" Juyeon wasn't asking, but his dark eyes matched the crescent of his smile and his voice couldn't find just one pitch. The glowing excitement was practically radiating from every move he made. The tall, broad-shouldered dancer had perfected many stunts across the stage, having flipped and crisply hit all the moves that day. But at this moment, in front of his hyung, he was nothing short of a half-grown puppy. The joyous energy rolled off of him in waves, affecting the others around him in this invisible glowing halo. The members felt recharged, even after the tiresome feats they'd just pulled off together.

Juyeon paused.

"Hyung?"

"Heh," Hyunjae gave him his usual teasing smirk. "Juyeonnie has all the energy in the world."

"You really have become an old man," Juyeon smiled, his tone betraying a gentle fondness, while watching the older slowly sit down in one of the rickety old makeup chairs.

Juyeon was expecting a "have not, you hyper-active child" or at the very least, the kindergarten taunt of "nuh-uh." When Hyunjae said nothing, absolutely nothing, in that chair, Juyeon's expression changed. His beacon of complete happiness melted away and the other members felt the loss of a charge immediately.

All of the members felt it–well, except Eric who had just walked in. "Wah, hyung, you're practically ancient if that choreo killed you this much," Eric blurted out, unaware of the atmosphere's quick change in the past few seconds.

"I might be," Hyunjae gave out a half-breath again, instead of his loud accusations or his hyena-laughter filling out the rest of the room.

Eric shrugged on his jacket with a "haHA I knew it" while the members shuffled out of the room to get into the vans and head back to the hotel rooms.

Juyeon hadn't moved and neither had Hyunjae, the younger's eyes glued to the other.

"Hyung, wha–" Juyeon finally let himself speak after an eternity of formulating words, watching the older become so small in that chair.

"I'm fine, okay? I'm just tired, alright? Let's go."

"There's something wrong." Worries started to flood the young dancer's mind, "Have I done something? Have I–Have I hurt you? Why won't–"

"No." Hyunjae shook his head and almost-tenderly, simply said, "Juyeon, the van."

However, the younger didn't budge as Hyunjae gingerly made his way up from his seat.

"Juyeon, I'll–I'll tell you in the hotel, just–"

At that moment, Hyunjae's limbs betrayed him. His legs became jelly and his hands, the ultimate betrayers, desperately reached for Juyeon's arms. The last "I'm fine" escaped his lips at the same time that his fingers had secured an iron grasp onto Juyeon's suit coat.

Juyeon held his arms delicately, as though Hyunjae was going to fall from the poke of a feather. Hyunjae wondered if Juyeon could see the wheels turning in his brain, as his reality fought with what he physically saw in front of him. _Really? With the timing and everything? Why did Juyeonnie have to be right there? Right exactly there?_

Concern flooded the features of the man holding him up. Hyunjae couldn't look into those eyes anymore because he could feel the pity that he didn't deserve building in the man's stare. Hyunjae knew he was The Idiot that did this to himself, it wasn't the other members' problem, and besides, he was the jokester, he couldn't drag them down like this.

"Haha, my hero~~ Let. Go," Hyunjae practically growled when the lanky dancer still gently held him. He could feel the youngster's eyes emanating such intense feelings or whatever they might be. Hyunjae garnered all the confidence he could and told himself to stop causing the younger any unnecessary empathetic pity where it wasn't due by looking directly into those kitten-like eyes that bored into him, "Juyeonnie~~ What are you doing? Let me go."

The manager peeked in at that moment, hollering for them not to miss their van, and Juyeon snapped his hands away as if he had been physically burned. Hyunjae wobbled on those jelly legs and could only gain control about every three seconds. A few moments, he could walk normally, but in the next, the ground just seemed so awfully close.

Warm arms wrapped around him and a gentle voice urged him to take a few more steps as they were almost there. The warmth around him left and he stumbled forward, believing himself to be far too dramatic at the moment. _It's just a few steps, after all. I can easily do that. For the fans, for the few steps into this van, I'm okay._

The warmth returned in the form of a very large hand that steadied him _and only one person could match that hand,_ Hyunjae noted to himself.

"I'm okay, I swear," Hyunjae thought he said. However, the sounds that _usually_ formed words came out of his mouth all slurred together in an unknowable mess to those piled in the van with him. He felt a breathy chuckle against his ear that matched the rather-mammoth-sort of hands holding him away from the plastics and the glass of the moving vehicle. Hyunjae felt himself slipping further away. He had nothing to prove if Juyeon was already holding him like this, he couldn't just run away from the man or at the very least, without stumbling over his own feet or pride. He let himself get swallowed up in the warmth the man emitted. There was no use in fighting anymore anyways.

–

Hyunjae woke up with a metal bed frame in front of his eyes, blocking a ceiling. _The bottom bunk, Juyeon's,_ his brain supplied in a tumbling manner. Yawning and being ever-so-careful as to not wake a member if they were nearby, he curled on to his side to stretch awake just a bit more. A figure sat in the doorway, silhouetted by the hallway light and looking a tad spooky to Hyunjae's unadjusted eyes.

Blinking away some remnant grogginess, Hyunjae leaned a bit more off the bed to see who might be accompanying him at the moment. The figure seemed to sense his movement and made it easier to see him in the light. The way the man's shoulders were almost as wide as his own and the way the shadows played as perfect angles on his face gave him away almost immediately to the barely-awake Hyunjae.

"Juyeon?"

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Isn't this your bed?"

Juyeon just shrugged, "You hungry?"

Shaking his head lightly, Hyunjae curled into the bedspread. The burrowing motion and gentle smirk made his cheeks squish into the fluffed pillow. If Juyeon's heart had a few skips, he wasn't going to let the man so cutely cocooned on his bed know then.

"What are you smiling about?" Hyunjae mumbled through the many blanket layers he was wrapped in.

"Wha–Nothing, nothing. It's nothing," Juyeon stood up in the hallway, blocking most of the light from the room for a moment. "I'm–um, I'll be back."

Hyunjae quickly lost touch with reality once again as his little burrito of blankets transported him into a magical realm where he didn’t feel like absolute crap. When Juyeon returned, he held in his hand a bowl of soup, but upon seeing the dream traveler, slurped the soup for himself. While slurping as quietly as physically possible, Juyeon watched the elder become younger as he drifted further into those imaginative lands. The deep laugh lines in his cheeks would lessen, the sharp cheekbones gave way to puffy baby fat and the furrows between his eyebrows would smooth out any of the stresses he carried there. _Why is hyung being_ this _adorable?_ Juyeon shook himself, almost spilling the soup. _Ah, that was a weird thought._

It didn't take long, while watching his hyung succumb to sleep, for Juyeon to soon also enter into those dream lands. Thankfully, he remembered enough of the original recipe that the soup was too good and he cleaned out the bowl before joining his hyung in sleeping after the show. Ironically enough, that is what awoke Hyunjae for a bit: The rumble in his stomach.

His eyes adjusted to the little light filtering through the hallway door and his ears picked up a faint snoring. He shifted in his blankets for a moment to see a very-young-looking Juyeon sprawled half on the bed and half off it. _He looks like someone threw him there._ An ever-so-slight smile played at the edges of Hyunjae's lips seeing his little caretaker curled into the one side of his pillow. He was so close that the breath fanning Hyunjae's face smelled like– _Nah, there's no way... I didn't tell them her recipe..._

Hyunjae burrowed into a further side of the pillow as to not disturb his little Juyeon on the other side. He didn't mean to stare, but the dark eyelashes that fanned onto the younger's cheeks gave such a fascinating contrast from the little freckles that had also made a home there, gently peeking through the foundation that was slowly transferred to his pillow. Normally, he'd just be annoyed that now he has to get foundation out of the pillowcase, but seeing him like this, _He's just so peaceful with no worries, so small with those long limbs just haphazardly thrown this way and that, so very pretty with those brown eyes reflecting–And he's awake._

"Hyung, how are you feeling?" The little pieces of gravel in his voice made Hyunjae's heart fall into his stomach, but he'd gotten rather talented at hiding those little moments to himself. "You feeling better?"

With a small chuckle that may have had far too much fondness in it, Hyunjae just slumped further into the pillow instead of replying.

A small growl accidentally escaped Juyeon and Hyunjae looked up, worried at what he'd done, "Hmm?"

But, you see, Juyeon had a problem. He couldn't just tell Hyunjae that he didn't know what _that_ was. Or why it had occurred exactly then. _Why were my hyung's cheeks just so puffy when squished into my pillow with the little blush that looked just like the strawberries we had and his curly hair fighting against the hours-old straightening job, the little waves curling around those big doe eyes–And he's still looking at me confused._

"Are-are you feeling, uh, alright now?" Juyeon slowly stuttered his way out of it.

Hyunjae looked up at him, incredibly confused, which just deepened the strawberry blush and sent Juyeon into a silent tailspin.

"Why are you–" Hyunjae tried to formulate a sentence with the younger looking at him like that, which was quite the feat, to say the least. "Juyeonnie, why am I here?"

It was Juyeon's turn to be confused, "You're sick."

"I mean, why am I here? I have a bed and-and you shouldn't get sick just because I–"

Juyeon blew hair out his face with a little puff, "Really? I'll just remember that the next time, then."

"The next time?!"

"Yes!" Fully awake and sitting up at this point, Juyeon had completely _had it_ with this hyung. "The next time you-you take care of-of me! Or any one of us! Yeah, I'll just tell you, 'You shouldn't get sick taking care of us. Let us deal with it.'"

"That's different," Hyunjae sighed.

"How? How is it any different?"

"It's you guys, you're younger and your family isn't–"

"Your family isn't here, either," it was Juyeon's turn to sigh. "And-and we need you." Before Hyunjae could protest further, Juyeon cut him off again, "We need you in this team, okay?"

Without thinking, Hyunjae blurted, "Well then, where's everyone else?"

Shushing him gently, Juyeon explained, "They just went to sleep. Sangyeon helped me with the soup, Jacob helped me with getting you dressed–"

Hyunjae looked down at his pajamas under the blankets and the blush returned, "You guys are too good to me."

"No," Juyeon was a hushed-sort of angry now. " _You_ taught us this. C'mon, didn't that soup taste familiar?"

"I haven't had it yet," Hyunjae reminded him, trying to claw his way out of Juyeon's angry focus.

"Oh, uh, just wait here," Juyeon hopped off the bed and made his way to the kitchen.

Peeking from under his blankets, Hyunjae might have seen a dash of red connecting the younger's freckles. _Cute,_ he chuckled into the pillow that smelled like woody pine, like Juyeonnie.


End file.
